general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Living Of The Dead/Issue 3
David still standing over one of his closest friend's body with a bullet hole into his brain which he had just fired. "David, I'm very sorry you had to do this, but Mike would've never wanted to turn into one of those things you had no other choice. We did our best to help him survive but overall we couldn't, you can't blame yourself for his death." Alisha says trying to comfort David. "Come on David, you're right let's go we have nothing else left for us here, I'll go pack a couple of canned foods while you just wait here, sound good? "Yeah....whatever." David says silently and obviously still saddened by the death of his friend. Alisha and David share a kiss and Alisha walks into the kitchen with a bag and packs as many canned goods as she can, consisting of mainly vegetables, beans, and peaces, she also grabs a couple of kitchen knives and stuffs it in the bag. "Hon, I'm ready to go." David nods and opens the door to an infested street of undead coming towards their house due to the gunshot. Both David and Alisha's eyes widen with the look of fear and death inside of it. "Oh fuck..." David says. "Alisha get to the car now!" "We have to get the fuck out of here before those things get closer!" Both David and Alisha sprint to the drive-way where there are several zombies around the car. Yet Alisha is slower and a few steps behind David due to the weight of the bag. David stops for a second as the zombies approach him and fires off the last couple of shots in the gun. He kills the zombies around him but hears Alisha screaming from behind him. He sees her struggling with a zombie. "Alisha!" David shouts as he rushes to save his wife. He tackles the zombie on the grass and as it is about to bite his arm Alisha stabs it in the head with one of the knives she grabbed earlier. They both get in the car with David in the passenger seat and Alisha in the driver's seat. They both drive away from their neighborhood leaving everything of their past life behind. "What do we do now?" Alisha asks. "We have to get to Paul's house, I need to know if he made it or not, he's most likely with John due to the fact that they're practically roomates." "Okay, do you remember where his house is?" "I haven't been there with you guys in years, I think when we graduated it was the last time I was there at least." "His house is a couple of blocks away, make a left after about the fourth light." "For some reason he painted his house pink, I never really understood why but personally I don't even care." "David, do you want to talk about Mike?" "There's nothing to talk about, he's gone and I'll miss him but we have to stay focused on finding Paul and John." "Okay, you're right sorry." After about a 10 minute drive they stumble upon another neighborhood which looks as if it has been abandoned for years. They both find the pink house which stands out the most. "Right here." David states. David slowly walks toward the house where the door appears to be open. Him and Alisha walk in but quietly trying to be as discreet as possible and not attract any zombies. They both realize that the TV is on but the cable box appears to be unplugged causing it to be a blank screen. After a couple of minutes of searching the small house, including the basement David quickly realizes that Paul isn't there. "FUCK!" "David calm down." "No I can't just 'calm down', I lost a close friend barely even an hour ago, I have no idea where my best friend is along with his friend which I barely even talk to anymore, hell I barely like the guy." "This fucking plague or apocalypse or whatever the fuck you wanna call it has ruined everything!" "This is pretty much god's way of saying 'fuck you' to pretty much everyone on the goddamn planet." A silence for a couple of seconds occur. "Look Alisha, I'm sorry, I'm just really pissed off and the fact that nobody can do anything about any of 'this '''just makes me realize." "Realize what?" Alisha asks "That our life really wasn't that bad, I had a job as a librarian and I hated wearing those formal suits and what not, while you were just a stay at home housewife even though you aren't officially my wife yet, I'd rather go back to that anyday than deal with this shit." "I think, everyone thinks that David no matter how much people were struggling before its always going to be better than people coming back from the dead and eating eachother." Alisha says with a saddened tone. "We should just go, there's nothing left we need to get some sleep." "Yeah, yeah you're right." David says. They both stop on an empty road where trees surround the area and get some sleep. They are awoken by a banging on the window and a gun being pointed through both the passenger and driver seat windows. "You fucked up asshole, you really fucked up." An deep scratchy voice is heard from outside the car. After a couple of seconds of looking around them the group consists of four men which two are revealed to be Paul and John. Credits *David Patterson *Alisha Mcrae *Mike (''Corpse) *Paul *John Category:Living Of The Dead Category:Living Of The Dead Issues Category:Issues